The invention relates to clipping devices, and more particularly, to a clipping apparatus used to attach cords to common permanent objects like walls, rafters, decks, fences, banisters, eaves, soffits, and awnings, for preventing tripping hazards caused by cords and simplifying installation of decorative lights.
The winter holiday season is a magical time of year. Celebrating Hanukkah, Kwanza or Christmas, can renew one's faith and revive the spirit of giving that is often lacking throughout the year. In particular, Christians celebrate Christmas in the United States and across the globe. Spending time with friends and family, shopping for gifts and sending colorful greeting cards, are wonderful activities that most who celebrate Christmas enjoy. One of the many prevalent ways people share their enthusiasm with others is by decorating their homes for the holiday season. A wonderful way to decorate for the holidays is by hanging strands of brilliantly lit lights outside of the home. Providing a sense of warmth and comfort, strung lights welcome guests and holiday revelers in a friendly and joyous fashion. Although typically associated with Christmas, string lights are increasingly being embraced as an affordable and attractive means of decorating throughout the year. Manufactured in a multitude of colored sets, many enjoy hanging colored, themed lights from season to season. Shimmery and beautiful, a strain of lights can add the perfect finishing touch to any décor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,926 to Reynolds discloses a hanger clamp having a U-shaped base for attachment to a rafter for holding an electrical bulb. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,822 to Lin discloses a holding frame supported with U-shaped clips for securing a string of Christmas light bulbs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,192 to Adams discloses a spiral and curved hook for attachment to the gutter of a building to hold a wire of Christmas tree lights.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.